Half Mast
by Ambraya
Summary: Short story takes place as Kathryn returns to Voyager with her bodyguard.


This story is J/C story as well as a J/M friendship story

Half Mast (G)

Kathryn and Mike sat in the shuttle talking on their way back to Voyager. They had been down on the planet Yuris for the past three days. Everything had gone well. The leader of the planet had wanted only the Captain to come down. However, Chakotay had talked with him and stated that her bodyguard needed to be there beside her at all times. It was a Starfleet rule that someone had to be with the Captain planetside. Finally it was agreed that Mike could come along.

Mike normally went with Kathryn as her body guard. Once in awhile she took either Chakotay or Tuvok depending on the situation.

Mike and Kathryn enjoyed their talks. Kathryn, early on found out that Mike had been a history Professor at Yale University, in fact he was head of the department. They had great talks about history as well as any other subject they could think of. Mike was highly intelligent.

Most of all Kathryn, as well as Tuvok and Chakotay trusted Mike to take care of her. They all knew he'd lay down his life for her in a minute if need be.

"That turned out to be a better trip than I thought it would, Captain."

"I thought so as well. I was a little worried at first when they kept insisting that I come alone. We are in bad need of the supplies that they're trading us, but I still didn't want to go down alone. Wonder if it would have been a different story."

"They seemed ok. The males seemed to keep their eyes in their heads."

"What?"

"You know, they didn't look at you like you were a piece of meat to devour. Remember Roadus? I think I broke a few fingers, trying to keep men from grabbing you."

"May I ask you a question, Mike?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything, but I'm not sure I'll know the answer." He grinned.

"You know Chakotay well. Has he ever told you why he's so in love with Seven?"

"Boy, that was certainly a change of subject! I don't think he's in love with her. At least not yet. He still loves you, Captain." He stopped talking for a minute and just looked at her, "He told me that the Doc and Seven had come to him and asked him to help Seven with her social skills. He agreed because he was lonely. He'd rather be with you."

"Doesn't look like it to me. When I see them together, he seems to be all over her."

"I think he's trying to make you jealous. Is it working?"

She looked at him, laughing "Damn right, it's working. I've been trying to ignore it, but it hurts. A few years back when Voyager had left the two of us on that planet for three months, we had a very healthy sexual relationship. When we got back to Voyager, I'm the one who refused to continue. At first he didn't want to stop, but he finally agreed it was better for the crew if we didn't. At that time, we made a lot of promises to each other. Basically we promised to wait for each other until we got home. But, I can't stop him from breaking a promise like that. We should never have made it to begin with. It was wrong of us."

"No, what was wrong was for you two to stop being with each other. The crew has been trying to get you together for years. And, they're not happy with the Chakotay Seven thing either. The vast majority of the crew can't stand Seven. They merely tolerate her. And, the crew adores you, Captain. Myself included on that one!" He grinned that wicked grin she had often seen.

"Are you sure they aren't …uh…well you know?"

"I'm positive they're not you know!" he laughed.

" Captain, you can say it! You can say anything to me."

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "That's for just being you. I hope when we get home, Mary is waiting for you, Mike. You deserve happiness."

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I hope, Captain, that you come to your senses about Chakotay before it's too late. You still have a chance, but don't wait too long!"

They were almost to Voyager. Kathryn got busy with the controls, ready to enter Voyager's shuttle bay 2. Mike was watching her as her fingers flew threw the sequence needed to bring the shuttle into the bay.

Soon they were walking out of the shuttle bay. They were surprised to see Chakotay standing outside the shuttle bay doors. He was talking to a couple of members of the crew who would empty the shuttle of all the items that Kathryn and Mike had returned with.

"Captain, I think if you don't mind, I'll stay here and help them empty the shuttle." Mike winked at her as he turned and went back into the shuttle bay.

"I'll walk back to the bridge with you, Captain, " Chakotay held out his arm for her to take. They walked a minute in silence.

"How was the trip, Captain?" Chakotay inquired.

"Was alright. We were worried for quite awhile. They made me nervous before we left. I was concerned when they wanted me to come alone. I thank you for talking to them."

"Your welcome. I would not have let you go down there alone. You're too valuable to me."

"To you?"

"Well I…I …I mean to the crew, which of course includes me." he grinned.

"How's everything here? Have you been keeping everyone busy?"

"Of course. While you were gone Bill Telfar asked Celes to marry him. And, Naomi almost gave me a heart attack."

"Naomi? What did she do?"

"I was in the mess hall eating lunch. She came up to me and told me she was writing sex stories."

Kathryn's eyes grew wide, "Sex stories?"

"That's what I heard, but she actually said six stories. I almost had a heart attack when I thought she said sex stories. I read the three she had already written. It's a continued story kind of thing. Those she wrote already were pretty good. I'm sure she'll have you read them."

"I'm looking forward to them. Hmmm sex stories. Now I know what's on your mind, Chakotay."

He grinned. "A man can dream, can't he? Besides I don't think of sex with just anybody, only one certain person. But, she doesn't seem to want that with me."

Looking straight ahead as they walked, she almost bowled him over, "Maybe she wants to more than you think. Maybe all you need to do is take the lead."

He stopped suddenly, and turned to her. "I don't believe in one night stands."

"I don't either." she just kept looking at him as several crew members passed. "I've missed you, Chakotay. I've missed your companionship."

"I've missed yours as well." Suddenly they were in each others arms kissing. Neither pulled away as several more crew members passed.

"You know within minutes this will be all over the ship, Chakotay!"

"Do you really mind that much?"

She laughed, taking hold of his arm, "No, I don't mind at all. Let them talk! Now how about if we go to my quarters and see what comes up?"

"Well, with that kiss and all, something's already at more than half mast." They both laughed as they headed to the turbo lift that would take them to her quarters.


End file.
